Battloon
The Battloons, or Toyco Blimp at times, were the primary ships of Toyco that was used to transport other Toybots and vehicles in its carrier module in-atmosphere. How they got from planet to planet was usually varied as Calamitous was unable to produce a proper space cruiser after forgetting about it many times prior to his defeat. As such, they were oftentimes teleported directly from Toyco facilities in pieces for later assembly by their massive warp gates. In the first three arcs of the Toon Wars, the blimps wouldn't be featured as the Toybots were sent out in droves using the same portal technology stationed at Volcano Island. However, they were said to have been utilized during the war at times during ground or mid-space battles. Following the Syndicate's defeat, because of the lack of an available space bridge, a special reserve of Toybots with blimps were carried via the Yokian Cargo Ships, but were under-defended and awfully slow compared to other carrier vessels. With the loss of the Toyco Holdouts, Enterra Drive Yards would go on to produce more of these blimps for recreational purposes and to act as a transport for civilians across many worlds, including Lyvsheria and Retroville. Type 1 The first Battloon type used in Attack of the Toybots was a manufactured carrier designed by Professor Calamitous to transport small legions of Toybots, or in this case Huggles, across the worlds they invaded. They were often seen hovering around Fairy World and the Invasion Force stationed at the primary Toyco Outlet distant from Retroville. Like the later model, these were powered by an autopiloting system. When Toyco was acquired by Chadbot, he not only liquidated the Amity Park and Bikini Bottom sectors, but also tremendously discontinued much of the Toybot forces, including the Battloons. Once the remnants of Toyco were seized by the Syndicate once again, they began replacing the original Type 1 models with a newer version designed for war. However, these would not be used until after the Samurai Jack Saga when the original three Syndicate leaders were defeated. Nevertheless, the early model was said to have been used at the very start of the Toon Wars, but only as sacrificial targets to buy the Syndicate enough time to escape a conflict via their portal technology. When the means to do so failed, the old Battloons weren’t used again by the Syndicate remnant. Features * Easy to modify depending on size * Comes in various sizes * Can be remotely controlled * Has high speeds and easy maneuverability * Can carry up to 120 troops (Mainly Mr. Huggles Toys but sometimes actual Toybots) * Doesn’t have a self destruct mode Type 2 These updated combat-specific blimps were modeled after the Syndicate began preparations for the Toon Wars and sought control of Toyco. While the original Type 1 model had a distinctively toy-like appearance to match the theme of the Toybots, this version was designed with a more up-to-date style, having stronger metal, rocket-propelled engines, armed defense lasers, and a larger carrying capacity. They were even capable of hovering out the atmosphere of a planet. But, since they weren’t designed for space travel, they rarely ever performed this maneuver. These models were first used in a battle following the Samurai Jack Saga where the Toon Force were newly organized into a fully-fledged faction and sought to disable the Yokian Cargo Ships set to launch for the stars to prolong the war. By the end of the war, however, the blimps would be used less and less as all the Syndicate’s forces were quickly being dismantled every mission. Usually leading to the loss of several hundreds of robots and vehicles. When the Syndicate was disbanded, all the remaining Type 2 blimps were sent to the scrap yards. But their material was so strong that they were reused several times following the war, including the construction of Jimmy’s space vessel, the Javelin. Others would be altered for peace purposes. Features * Is lightly/heavily armed depending on the situation * Easy to modify * Heavily Armored * Can hover above atmosphere * Can carry up to 360 troops and vehicles Trivia * The Type 2 Model introduced in Toon Wars came from a mistake trying to draw the original version from Attack of the Toybots from memory. To compensate, they were distinguished as two different models of the same vessel. * It's assumed in the development of Attack of the Toybots, there was meant to be a level set in the Battloon Hangar and Invasion Force at the Professor's Lair. But both were instead combined into the latter. The ships themselves are usually seen hovering around the stage in both gameplay and cutscenes but never seen being used beyond a set piece. ** Also in early concept artwork of the game, the Battloons appeared in the design of the familiar Nickeldeon Blimp but with an "EvilToyco" title instead of the classic "Nickelodeon" one. It also had a larger bridge design, which would carry over to the versions seen in Toon Wars. * As noted by the features of the Type 1 model, one of its key benefits is it's lack of a self-destruct switch, which was present among almost all the Toybots once Chatbot begun liquidating Toyco's assets down to one location. While the later Type 2, on the other hand, DID have one in the events that they fell in the wrong hands. Though never mentioned specifically, it was fairly easy to exploit to greatly reduce the Syndicate's forces remotely. * By default, the Type 2 models are massive compared to the earlier models, but slower to maneuver as a result. * If large enough, both Battloons can be walked on from the surface. Mainly by their wingspan or, in some cases, the turbines. Category:Toon Wars Category:The Syndicate Category:Nicktoons Unite Category:Nicktoons Category:Nickelodeon Category:Ships Category:Vehicles